Taking Out The Garbage
Taking Out The Garbage is the final storyline mission in Just Cause (1). As the largest mission in the game, it has been divided into 3 parts: *"Taking out the garbage Vol. 1" *"Taking out the garbage Vol. 2" *"Taking out the garbage Vol. 3" You can save the game after each part. Vol. 1 Mission information from the PDA: "President Mendoza has retreated to his heavily fortified private island. Infiltrate the island, crush the opposition plus find and terminate the president. The guerrillas are standing by to aid you, but are held back by the islands superior defenses. You might want to find a way to even out the odds." Rico is flown half way to Isla Dominio (south-east corner of the map) in an unmarked Agency HH-22 Savior where he'll have to parachute out. The Agency provides a Jaeger 5FJ 7 as the next transport. You'll have to get to the island and then to the front yard of the president's palace, on the island. Sounds easy? It would be, but no other mission has as many enemy soldiers attacking Rico. The Guerrilla soldiers will cancel a lot of them out, but it's still relatively difficult. Once you're at the palace, you'll have to destroy the automatic surface to air missile launchers and a unique unmarked Ballard M5B1 Scout. As soon as the Ballard M5B1 Scout is destroyed, a cut scene starts where Salvador Mendoza flees by helicopter to a nearby launch site. Rico has to get to the top of the small mountain to get to Salvador Mendoza. On your way up, you'll be informed that he already escaped. You won't even see him leave. Next you'll have to stop some nuclear missiles from being launched, which you won't be able to do either, because they'll take off before you'll get to them. This part of the mission is just about running around a lot, under enemy fire. Eventually, you'll be allowed to parachute your way to the military airfield at the south-east corner of the island, where you will be allowed to save the game. Tips *It's not recommended to use the Jaeger 5FJ 7, as the government Pequod - Harpoon PC 350's would probably shoot it to pieces by the time you get to the island. Use the Bald Eagle Persuader from heavy drop instead. *The easiest way to do this part of the mission is to go to a military base and get a jet fighter, right after the first cut scene. *If getting a jet fighter sounds like a major detour, then you should consider using the Protec Grappler G3 to hijack an attack helicopter. Make sure you don't take a police Huerta PA51 Aztek, as it's armed with only a machine gun and wouldn't be able to protect itself from the missile-armed attack helicopters. Conveniently there are Guerrilla Jackson Z-19 Skreemer helicopters attacking Montano Cartel boats and government boats in the area. The Black Hand also sends some Delta MAH-15 Chimaeras after you as soon as you get to the island. *It's definitely recommended to save the game when you have the chance, because it will restore your health. But be warned: If you've obtained an aircraft, then saving will spawn you on the ground, without it. *Try not to resort to using ground vehicles on your way up the mountain, as those would be easily destroyed. Instead, try to use the grappling hook to hijack an attack helicopter. Again, make sure you get a missile-armed helicopter to be able to fight enemy helicopters when needed. *Any assault rifle, or rocker launcher, would be useful here. Not only to fend off infantry, as a Black Hand Delta MAH-15 Chimaera will most likely be shooting at you. Gallery HH-22 Savior, Agency, brown version, side view from front..jpg|The brown Agency HH-22 Savior. The pilot is Maria Kane. HH-22 Savior, Agency, brown version next to Jackson Z-19 Skreemer..jpg|Agency HH-22 Savior next to Guerrilla Jackson Z-19 Skreemer, and on the right is the Agency Jaeger 5FJ 7. Jaeger 5FJ 7, Agency version, front view..jpg|The Agency Jaeger 5FJ 7. Vol. 2 Mission information from the PDA: "The president has launched his tactical missiles. Use the jet to catch up with them before the reach scram-speed. The Black Hand may have jets too, so be careful of any pursuers." :"You've gotta take out those missiles before they go into "SCRAM" mode!" - Tom Sheldon quickly informing Rico of what he must do in this part of the mission. Tom Sheldon will provide an Agency Rage-Johnston F6 Comet. You'll have to use it to chase the nuclear missiles and shoot them down before they go into "scram" (supersonic combustion ramjet) mode and accelerate away. If they do that, the mission will fail. As soon as you've finished destroying the three nuclear missiles, you can save the game. Tips *When chasing the missiles, don't bother trying to get close enough to them to see them clearly. It can't be done. Just shoot a lot of missiles at them. *Save the game. This will restore Rico's health and the plane's health if you've damaged it. Vol. 3 Mission information from the PDA: "Kill President Mendoza." Now Rico has to fly to the Mendoza International Airport. You'll be chased by several Black Hand Ulysses-McCoy Redclouds all the way there. And of course they'll try to shoot you down with their missiles. Once you get close enough to the airport, you'll see the President's Plane taking off. You'll have to enter it. But to do that, you have to fly as close to the president's plane as you can without crashing into it. You might still be chased by 2 Ulysses-McCoy Redclouds, if they haven't given up yet, but they should be ignorable. Keep an eye on the distance at the top right corner of the screen. Once you're close enough, you'll see instructions on screen about what button to press to enter the plane. Considering the speed difference between the planes, you'll have about 1 second to press the right button, before it's too late. The exact button depends on the console you're using. After entering the plane by Grappling or jumping to its Stunt position, you'll find yourself in the cargo compartment of the plane. There you'll have to fight some green-capped Black Hand soldiers that Tom for some reason refers to as "the Black Hand's finest". After you're done with them, you can enter the next room, where you'll meet none other than Salvador Mendoza himself. Rico and Mendoza will have a short conversation including talking about a movie called "Air Force One" and then Mendoza will jump out of the plane. You have to catch up to him in the air while skydiving. When you get to him, you'll have to plant an explosive device on his back and detonate it from a distance. If you fail to do this, Mendoza will at some point open his parachute and escape. A large black submarine can be seen in the distance if Mendoza is allowed to escape. :"You see what happens when you make me angry?" - Rico speaking to Mendoza just before Mendoza is blown up. Tips *Don't waste time on trying to outmaneuver and shoot down the Ulysses-McCoy Redclouds. Instead try to just stay out of the way of their missiles. If you shoot them down, more will spawn. *Take cover behind the wooden boxes during the shoot-out on the President's Plane. The Black Hand escorts are using Fleisher AR-5 Blizzards, so be careful. *If you miss Mendoza while chasing him in the end, you can change Rico's pose to make him slow down and try again. You can do this about 3 times before you run out of time. *You don't have to actually be in contact with Mendoza to plant the explosive device. Abut 0.5 m (1.5 ft) is close enough. Gallery Presidents plane.png|The President's Plane. Excelsior and Agency Rage-Johnston F6 Comet.JPG|The Excelsior viewed from afar and below by an Agency Rage-Johnston F6 Comet. Salvador Mendoza.jpg|Salvador Mendoza fighting with Rico Rodriguez. Mendoza(1).jpg|Planting the explosives. Mendoza's Submarine.png|Mendoza's black submarine seen at the end of the mission, if you fail. Trivia Vol. 1: *This is the only time you will find Guerrilla Jackson Z-19 Skreemers outside of sidemissions. *This is the only time you will find the Agency marked Jaeger 5FJ 7, or even, the unmarked HH-22 Savior. *This is one of only two times you will find Mendoza's Huerta PA51 Aztek. *This is the only time you will find Isla Dominio in a state of chaos. Even in normal gameplay, both before and after this mission, there is only one group in control: before: the Black Hand, after: the Guerrillas. However, localized conflicts with the Montano Cartel before and after will occur. *The Ballard M5B1 Scout carrying the Black Hand Tank Commander cannot be hijacked. When you approach the vehicle and attempt to get in, it will say "CANNOT USE VEHICLE". *This is the last time you will fight on land in a Agency mission. Vol. 2: *This is the second time you will find an Agency Rage-Johnston F6 Comet, the first time being Devil's Drop Zone. Those were the fighter jets air-striking the pursuing San Esperito Military Wallys GPs. *Be watchful for 5 Black Hand Ulysses-McCoy Redclouds during the chase. *Depending upon the player's opinion, this might be the penultimate mission in the game. *You will not need a fighter jet for any subsequent storyline missions in the Just Cause Game Series until Rico and the Rose in Just Cause 3. Vol. 3: *The Excelsior plane can only be seen here. *The only enemies that the player has to kill during this mission (other than Mendoza) are "the Black Hand's finest", or several green-capped soldiers wielding Fleisher AR-5 Blizzards. This is the only time you will fight aboard a plane. *There is a music played during the part where you and Mendoza are skydiving that you cannot hear anywhere else. Category:Content Category:Just Cause Missions Category:Featured Articles